His Failures
by Archaic Raven
Summary: Now in college, Sarah meets up with a new friend who has some odd reminders of the Underground. S/J -w/ some orig. characters for support! pls R&R!
1. Intro: His Eyes

_Disclaimer_: Most everything here under does not belong to me. Pity . . . . However - Saffron, the lineage she claims and all her links to the Underground as well as my character named Mordred and his lineage are all creatures/ ideas of my creation -so light the torch! (O, and no, I don't own **The** Mordred from all the King Arthur tales, just my Mordred found here in. Please, try not to confuse the two . . . though I can see why you would, in my own diluted way. ^_^; ) 

_Other Notes_: No MSTing this, please- hard to resist, I know, but there are better ways to desecrate your imaginations, kids! 

_Archiving_: Why you'd want to is beyond me, but all I beg is that you ask first! Just email me! ArchaicRaven@dangerous-minds.com

_And now, one last piece of author crap_: I don't know why the font does the 'big little little big' thing. Anyway . . . If you don't like it * the story below *, that's cool…. Just bugger off and leave me alone. Though - If you do like it, _please_… **leave a bloody review!**

**His Failures**

By: Laura Bishop 

_Intro ~ His Eyes_

The young woman is dark haired and slightly pale, with a gently rounded face and a long, slender body. Her name is Sarah Williams. At the age of twenty two, she looks 'normal' enough . . . like any other young adult just beginning to make their own way in the world. She is walking in the park, a book in her hands as she goes, her eyes on the book. It seems Sarah navigates the paths with radar. Dressed in a purple, shapeless muslin dress that laced up the front and had black embroidery on it's collar, she seemed as if she were a kid with her head in the clouds. However, that would be misleading - for though she still indulged in the fascinations of her imaginations, she is one who has learned well the dangers of not being on one's guard. And - to add to it all, she also knows very well that wishes should be carefully pondered before being voiced. For, though many people would never realize the lesson she learned a few years ago - imagination was, sometimes, more than merely dreams. Imagination, she knew, could become very, very real in an extremely short matter of time . . . and wishes lead to the start of it all. Well, the wrong wishes did, that is. Her heart still held dreams, though sometimes these soul felt endearments frightened her awake from dreamland. They were not horrific, nor grotesque, these wishes . . . they were merely a delving into her past . . . into that lesson learned as a budding teen. They involved **him** . . . the one . . . with his blazing, ocean deep eyes that were as dangerous as they were strange, and his arrogant smile that made her confused on rather she wished to scratch or kiss him.

_ Is he still out there though? I haven't utterly destroyed, have I? Surely not . . . I only defeated him for myself and for Toby . . . only for my bloodline. Only for those who are not weak to him . . ." _ These things she tells herself in comfort of the fear she carries with her of his condition. After their last meeting . . . well, he hadn't been what he had first appeared to be, leave it at that. For a moment she is satisfied with her answer to her own fears, but then another voice speaks up . . . on a different note, and from the deepest regions of her soul. _But do you really want to be released from his power? After all, you didn't understand _that _then . . ._

She was glad that no one could hear these thoughts, or see into her mind.

Or so she was glad to believe. However, had Sarah known that she was being listened to at that very second, she would have blushed with shame. And, had she the further knowledge of who was listening, she would have quaked with an old, familiar type of emotion . . . for the one that heard was connected to **him** . . . even if the listener was not **him** at all. 

The listener happened to be another young woman. She was a small, curvy girl that looked no older than 16 - though she was centuries older than the one she listened to. Her name was Saffron, or at least that was t he name she'd used for the past 400 + years. At the moment, the girl was nothing but a shadow in the confines of an abandoned building in Sarah's world, holding in her fleshling hands a small, blood red crystal that glowed with an off colored light. In its shards of light, the thoughts of Sarah Williams played out to her. They were not so much as sound as they were pictures and symbolisms . . . but, the shadow girl understood it all rather perfectly. After all . . . she'd been like Sarah once. Well, almost like Sarah. The shadow girl had never defeated the Labyrinth . . . or Jareth - the one of which Sarah so fretted after and over. Unlike Sarah, she'd run out of time . . . and, to save the sister she'd banished to Jareth's keeping, she'd given herself to his control. He let the sister go, a little child whose name the watcher couldn't even remember . . . and Saffron became his. And he'd twisted the deal, making her into something that was neither human nor goblin . . . nor whatever the Goblin King called his race. No, the she was something all together different. She was magical . . .that much was evident, and though she'd attained her human body and it could change . . . it would not age. Not a second. However, she could go to the aboveground in a human body, without having to have an exact destination to go to - unlike the one who mastered her. His eyes, Jareth called her. His watcher. The one who could go beyond his own limits in the aboveground.

_There are worse things that he calls me._ She thinks to herself, basking in that fact that she could get his praise if she tried - unlike his legions of goblins. He never gave them glory . . . none at all. At least she was more important than _that_. _After all,_ Saffron continued in her thoughts, _a part human girl -or whatever I am now- can see more than an enchanted owl . . be he Jareth or not._

Saffron, the Watcher. 

And that's what she did. She watched those who believed in dreams and goblins and such things. She listened to their thoughts in her red crystals, smirking to herself as she wondered which, if any, would be next to run in the Labyrinth - which Sarah had not destroyed, obviously. _Jareth, had, however,_ the girl reminds herself with a harsh smirk as she though of him, _needed a bit of recuperation after that one left his realm. Sarah Williams had been the first to defeat his power - and that left him mystified . . . as well as extraordinarily angry._ And since that time of defeat, he'd been planning on how to reciprocate the experience to the Miss Williams.

A feeling - one that was neither painful or pleasant- cut through her thoughts. Rolling her eyes, she knew exactly what it was. He was pulling her 'home' to his castle - to hear her reports for that round of the aboveground she'd made.

"I'm coming, o lord and master." Saffron voiced out loud, her tone cynical . . . knowing she'd been heard. It didn't matter, he found it amusing, her attitude. "And do I have news for you!" 

With a shimmering mist of sparkling black and silver dust, the girl vanished from the building . . leaving the rats and dust bunnies alone in their shadow realm.

*******End Intro******* 

More Soon!!


	2. Part One: Roommates and Arrogant Sprites

_~*~ Part One: Roommates and Arrogant Sprites ~*~_

A while had past since the thoughts of her adventures in the Labyrinth, and her worries for that place's sovereign had settled back into the recesses of her mind. For the moment, at least. She stretches out her arms, letting the book close over the finger which marks the page she'd left off on. It was pleasurable to read and walk at the same time, and not have anyone fuss at you to do chores or watch a little brother. So, Sarah had read until her arms grew numb and her legs sore. The stretched finished and her arms regaining lost feeling, she chances a quick glance at her watch. Her mind sets off a surprise alarm, and she nearly jumps out of her skin. Late for classes . . . again! Turning on her heal, she runs out of the park so quickly that it felt as though she could take off and begin to fly. _ If only I could_, she thinks to herself, her tone harsh in her mind's ear. 

She makes it to her campus quickly, rushing towards the dorms where she is lodged for the year first. Rushing up the stairwell that leads to her destination, she does not pause at the greetings given to her by some of her friends from her drama course (the only class she never is late to). However, she does resign a breath to greet them back as she rushes by them, hearing their laughter and wise cracks at her famous tardiness. It makes her smile as well, knowing it's only meant in fun. After all, they had their faults as well, and she gamed on them when it proved appropriate. Making it to her room, she opens the door and goes in, leaving the entrance unbolted. Not that it mattered, everyone left their doors open when they were in their rooms and didn't mind being bothered. She grabs her book bag that is already stuffed full of the material she needs for that particular day. Right as she goes to leave, she notices something laying on her bed. It is a small, dark red crystal. It was rounded and perfect to behold . . . capturing the light that came near it into it's own glory. Fascination quickly slips away into fear . . . the crystal ball is a slightly altered version of the ones that **he** had carried with him. And, for another fact . . . she didn't share this room with anyone else. The girl who had been her dorm mate earlier in the year had transferred, leaving this room to Sarah and Sarah alone. So, that meant . . . 

A note caught her attention, breaking the ending of that thought. The slip of paper sits upon her desk, in the corner of the room. Forgetting the fact that she is already horrendously short on time, Sarah goes to pick it up . . . her pace slow, and cautious. She acts as though the slip of paper could turn into a venomous serpent. But, if **he** were involved . . . it very well could do just that transformation. Not daring to touch it, she gazes over it . . . The hand writing is neat, and overly flourished. The hand of an artistic female, Sarah noticed . . . and not an arrogant King. 

_Dearest Roomie,_ it - the note- began. 

_I'm sure by now it has come to your attention that another individual has the same key as your own. And, putting two and two together like anyone, you have noticed that your old roommate has been replaced. I will be returning soon, so don't be surprised when I have all my stuff moved in. Just wanted to locate the room first, ya know . . . before I trucked all my stuff up here. Lucky for me, my move won't take me long, as my traveling distance is short. See you tonight, at the latest!_

_Cheers! _

Ronni Saffe 

Ps: The crystal on the bed is a gift for you, it's not much I know . . . but it's pretty to look at. Thought a show of goodwill would do to break the proverbial ice, ya know? Well, as I said before -see you soon! 

Sarah released a sigh of relief that her worst nightmares . . . and fondest dreams, if she was pressed to admit it (and luckily, she wasn't) . . . were not coming true. Finally, she remembers the fact that she has a host of classes to go to, and that she is already very late for the first one of the afternoon. Leaving the note on the table, she exits the room with her book bag in tow - locking the door behind her as she goes.

_~~~~~~~~~~ _

The Underground, about fifteen minutes before Sarah was in her room, reading the note . . .

"You want me to WHAT?" Saffron asked, knowing well that her face was turning red with anger. Jareth merely smirked at her, his amusement residing in his mismatched eyes. 

"You heard me, girl. I want you to go into her world, and befriend her." He replied, after regarding her for a few moments. Then, as though he were revealing something, he stated: "After all, you two should take on well enough." 

"What do you mean?" Saffron asked, narrowing her icy blue eyes at him. 

"Your both stubborn and headstrong, but you're both understanding . . . what, do you want me to write you a book of similarities most of those who enter my Labyrinth share?" His growl warned her into silence. She knew when not to bait him, even if she were angry. Malice receding, he continued on with the plan she had interrupted right at the beginning. "As I was saying . . . you will go to her world, befriend her. You will go as her roommate, at her college . . . share several of her classes - but not enough to make her suspicious of you."

"Whoa there, Jare - Highness . . ." She didn't use the familiar of his name when she caught that glint in his eyes. "You're sending me to college?" 

"Yes . . . it is after all, an imperative part in human development these days, is it not? And, it is where Sarah happens to be."

"For people over eighteen that is. I may be four hundred and twenty, but to the above ground, my age is what my looks show. I look sixteen! Sixteen year olds go to Highschool, not college!" 

"Not always." He reminded her. Of course, he knew more about the aboveground than he sometimes let on. "Besides, you are older than you look, and that fact could be easily established in that world." 

"Yeah, just downsize the age by four hundred years." Saffron grumbled. Then, another thought came to her head. "So, who will be your eyes when I'm watching Sarah and only Sarah?" 

"I had my ways before you, didn't I?" He questioned, lifting a mocking eyebrow. 

"Obviously." She muttered darkly, knowing he was telling her something cruel. Everything was so underhanded with him. He would talk in riddles, and finally she understood most of them, and was just thankful she hadn't started on it yet. 

"O yes, and you will have company of your own. Another one who can transcend worlds without being called or simply believed in." Was that self mockery she heard? He pressed on before she could think on it further. "The sprite known as Mordred will go with you." 

_God, a sprite . . . and the one called Mordred no less?_ Sprites were as arrogant as Jareth, and he favored them greatly above all others in his realm. They were nobility . . . and Mordred was, without a doubt . . . the most horrid of them. _Why me?_ She kept that to herself though. 

"Why is he going too?" Was all she voiced.

"His majesty has his reasons, I suspect." Another voice replied. Jareth smiled at the new comer in the conversation and Saffron watched him with glowering eyes. He was handsome, she'd give him that . . . but looks were not something to judge one's personality on. Like Jareth, Mordred was tall and thin. His shoulders were broad though, and he was dressed in silks and leather -all solid black and very elegant in a masculine way. It fit him well. He was a pale creature, with faintly pointed ears and feline features that made him so handsome. Mordred's hair was long, and straight . . . and had the affect of a raven's wing, it was so shiny black. Sterling silver eyes watched her in return, their sharp gaze studying her with all the arrogance she knew resided behind them. Then, he began speaking again. His voice was as silken as his hair, and deeper than the ocean in Jareth's eyes. "Though, I fear neither of us will be told until a later time." 

"Now, do you still feel left out, my pretty little failure?" Jareth asked, his own eyes settling on Saffron as well. She hated it when he called her that. It had more than one meaning, though . . . and not all of the meaning was directed at her. Some of it was left to himself as well. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"I await your further orders, milord." Was all Saffron replied, not turning her untrusting eyes from her newly appointed work partner. 

"Splendid!" The Goblin King smirked. "Now, let's begin . . ."

************** 

More Soon!


	3. Part Two: Owls, Spice & Observations

_~*~ Part Two: Owls, Spice & Observations ~*~_

The room had changed since Sarah had left, she discovered upon her return. The new girl didn't have too many possessions, and things were arranged so that none of her own belongings needed to be moved. It was a good change, Sarah noted - the room then looked as though it were lived in. A new bed sat to the left side of the room, up against the wall - like her own on the right side. However, this bed was merely a mattress. Neither head board nor frame gave support to it, but it was made up rather nicely. Black silk sheets with a pretty black blanket of velvet that had silver dragons embroidered into it. It was also covered in thick, feather filled pillows which were enclosed in velvet and silk pillow cases - black, of course. Beside the mattress was a low sitting table of mahogany; which had a dark colored Tiffany reading lamp, an alarm clock and a small, jewel encrusted, silver dragon figurine sitting upon it, over a crimson taffeta and black lace table cover. At the foot of the mattress was a trunk, painted black with shinning silver stars all over it. On the lid of the trunk was painted a large, white owl that had fierce, wise yellow eyes. For a moment, Sarah stared at the top of the trunk, her eyes fixed upon it's crowning glory of a painting. It was the very image of **him** in owl form, as she remembered that very well. No mistaking it. Another little alarm sounded in the back of her mind, and she cautiously backed away from the trunk, right into another person. With a gasp, she spun around to face the other - her mind full of fears of who it could be.

It seemed, much to her pleasure, that there was little to be afraid of. She was then facing a young woman who was almost half a foot shorter than Sarah herself. That made this new comer probably around 5'3, if even that. However, the other girl was curvy and what could be called 'thick'. Not fat, not thin . . . just . . thick. The size fit her hour glass shape though, and she was fairly pretty - even if she was dressed oddly. The girl wore a long, bell sleeved, black jacket that looked as though it belonged to a priest of some sort. It was velvet, solid black, and buttoned up the middle by intricately carved silver claps. Beneath the jacket was a simple black gown of gauze, the hem of which was interwoven with silver threads - or so Sarah observed from what she could see of it (which was almost only the hem, for the rest of the dress was covered by the jacket.) Pointed, shiny, tightly laced black boots peeked out from under the silver lined hem, and around the girl's milk white neck was a silver collar encrusted with bits of obsidian. Sarah's attention was then drawn back to the face. Angelic features with pale, flawless skin. Oval shaped visage, elegantly high forehead and cheek bones. Her lips were colored purple and the bottom lip had an eternal pout to it. Ice blue eyes that were deep set, almond shaped and rather catty - outlined in thick black koal, almost in Egyptian style. Silver eyeshadow also decorated her face, and the pale skin was faintly shinning with a little bit of cosmetic glitter. Her hair was odd as well. It was brown highlighted naturally by gold and auburn, it was also thick, long and extremely frizzy. It seemed the girl had also teased it outwards, giving her a look that was somehow very cool. _This was, obviously_, Sarah thought after sizing her up, _an individualist._

"I hope that I didn't startle you to badly." The girl began - her voice sounded foreign, but it was very gentle and pretty. Like bells, Sarah thought. She couldn't identify the accent though. "That would be unforgivable of me, if I did. After all, we haven't even been properly acquainted." 

"It's fine," Sarah replied, slightly surprised by the girl's formality, "I was just a little spooked by your owl, that's all." 

"My _owl_?" The girl replied, raising a thin, dark eyebrow. 

"O, on the trunk." At the moment, Sarah felt very foolish. 

"Ah, yes . . . _that_ owl. Nothing to be afraid of, really. Just a painting." A smirk played the little, pouty lips then. "I hope my other belongings don't frighten you as well. You don't seem as though creatures of myths or nature would frighten you." She eyed the purple muslin dress Sarah was wearing. It did make her look like a flower child. That was a vision there, a hippie and an obvious Goth sharing a dorm. Well, it could be worse . . . 

"Just startled me is all. It . . ." Sarah began, wondering how, once she'd started, she'd be able to really could fully explain without sounding like she needed to be locked away. At the moment, she was mentally kicking herself. 

"Don't bother to explain, I'm not someone you need answer to." A small hand was held out, palm facing Sarah, in a polite gesture of silence. Then, another smile came to the face. "Let's change to an introduction, shall we? I'm Ronni Saffe, as I'm sure you read from my note?"

"Yes, I read it. I'm Sarah. O, and thank you for the crystal, it's very pretty." 

"No problem, I have a collection, actually. They are sort of my good luck charm. Keep it with you, see if it has any charm for you. One never knows, after all."

"I don't doubt that." Sarah's voice didn't give body to the suspicion building in her. Something inside was screaming for her to interrogate this new comer about . . . She cut out that feeling as fast as she could, then sat down on her own bed as Ronni went and closed the door, locking it. When she heard that click, Sarah felt unreasonably like an animal at the near end of the hunt - preparing herself to be caught and most likely killed. She gulped down that emotion as well, and watched as her new dorm mate took her own place on the black swathed mattress. Awkwardly, she began again . . . wondering what about this new girl was making her so feeble of mind. Even if she were not a social creature, Sarah also was no shy recluse either. "So, where are you from?" 

"Originally?" The girl watched as Sarah nodded. "Russia. But, I haven't been to my birth place in years. I've been on the move since I was 16, going from place to place. Hopefully, I'll be able to stay stationary for a bit . . . make a few good friends too. That'd be nice." 

_~~~~~~~ _

Meanwhile, in the Underground . . . 

Jareth watched the two girls through the red crystal that Saffron had left for him with an impatient mind. Still, he was pleased that 'His Eyes' was making her attempt at befriending Sarah such a seemingly sincere one. Who would have thought that the little creature was such a good actress? The connection between the worlds, which was powered by Sarah's own energy being directed into the crystal by physical touch, seemed to be fading. That didn't surprise him -she had, after all, put her hands on it only a few times since finding it. But, it was sitting on her own night stand, and Saffron had made that remark about a good luck charm. He wondered if Sarah would still be interested in such a thing? 

"Why," Mordred's voice interrupted his thoughts -which was not something unusual or objected to- "did you call her Saffron, and give her the powers over the _red_ crystals?"

"I would think you'd remember." Jareth replied, still not surprised at this outburst or the subject there of. He had his reasons of sending these two on this little mission together - and was glad he could do it. After all, Mordred wouldn't have the audacity to approach the girl on his own, not with how she thought of him. It made Jareth want to smirk, it seemed so familiar to him. 

"No." Obviously a lie, but his King would humor him. It was something Jareth liked to do, anyway -bragging about the women he'd had and that others wanted.

"I named her for my favorite spice, and gave her the red crystals as well as the abilities that came with them because beauty should be powerful." Jareth replied, his bluntness surprising the much younger sprite. "And then I put her collar on her, because she became vindictive when I tired of her and gave her a much different job than she was used to having." 

"That's one way to phrase what went on . . ." Mordred grumbled, angry and jealous. He'd had his eye on Saffron ever since her name had been Fayina, though _she_ had failed to notice that. "So, when will I be sent out as well?"

"In time, don't worry. Let the girl establish herself a bit, then you can go on. Give her a day at the longest. She's crafty, that one . . . she'll have Sarah about her little finger in no time - if given examples are the norm for her." Jareth's smirk mocked at Mordred, making the youth narrow his own eyes. "Now, if you are done wasting my time?" 

"One more thing . . ."

"Well, ask." 

"Did you ever tell her . . . what she is? After all, she's entitled to know. And with Sarah coming to join us . . ." 

"Ah, look . . . a little sprite telling a fae how to conduct himself. What's this?" Jareth snapped. 

"Merely a suggestion, more like." Mordred told him, his voice low - to others, it would give a hint to tred carefully, but to the Goblin King, it was nothing at all. After all, he knew well that the young nobleman was prone to tempers. Most amusing ones at times, too. Jareth's anger switched into a smile, and he watched his court favorite flare. 

"That's much, much better then." 

"Then, I shall take your leave, Majesty." Mordred gave him a low bow, then turned heal and walked from the throne room.

"Mordred." The youth named stopped when he heard Jareth's voice at his back. 

"Milord?"

"Tell her nothing of what she is. In time, she shall learn." 

"As it please you, milord." Mordred stated, keeping his real thoughts to himself. He heard Jareth give him a final dismissal, then left the throne room finally, kicking a goblin out of his way as he went. 

_Little sprite?_ Mordred's mind screamed as he stormed down the corridors. _ Little sprite? Is that what he thinks us to be? The ones whom built this place, the race who gave birth to the fae? So what if his kind are a bit stronger? He owes our people so much, for without us . . . without our connection with the aboveground -he -his whole race, as well as his goblins and his Labyrinth - would be nothing! Nothing!_ Running up a set of stairs that will lead him to a quick transport to his own manor which lay far from the Labyrinth itself, he let out a soft growl. _ And he won't even tell one of us who she is, what she can really do . . . that she's far more important than a simple window for Jareth into the mortal world! The disgrace of it all!_ The male sprite finds himself soon in his own little realm, where he ruled over a portion of the underground like a minor king in mortal days of old. In the times before Saffron, he and several other males sprites of noble birth had watched the above ground. He himself had found 'Jareth's Eyes', and had produced the little, unfinished book that led her to wish her sister away and herself into the Labyrinth. Thoughts of Saffron made him stop in his tracks and heave a sigh. _And she knows not what she is, only that she is no longer human and she shuns the race she now belongs to, calling us arrogant._ His frown from that lifted a bit as another thought came to mind. _Well, if she thinks so of us . . . what does she think of the one that controls her through that collar of hers?_

"Indeed." He stated out loud to a servant sprite that flitted past him. Unlike nobles-the originals of their race-servant sprites and peasants were dwarfish and winged, but still very beautiful. They had their own power as well. In the aboveground, they went to grant the sweetest of dreams to mortal minds, seeking out the most floral imaginations to give that gift too. They were proud to be what they were . . . unlike the fae, who had come after them. The fae had been given to rebellion . . . and it was obvious how that turned out. However, the noble sprites, with their peasants and servants at their sides, had been marshalling up their powers. Mordred held his head up high as those thoughts crossed into his mind. Jareth may well find out how his parent race feels finally, and the rest of his kind shall feel it in turn after him. But, it would be Jareth first, for the Goblin King was among the-if not _the_- strongest of his kind. And once he fell, well . . . the underground could be theirs again, couldn't it? And without the interference from the mystical creatures in that realm . . . the aboveground could surely follow . . . And that interference was something most sprites doubted. After all, their energy had been drained from years of disbelief from the majority of the human race, hadn't it? Wouldn't they be glad to rule again, as they had in the old days, before the humans had appeared and half destroyed their kinds and pushed so many of them into the underground? Again, Mordred's blood began to boil. The servant sprite that had passed him was rallying his fellows to tell them of their lord's mood. While he planned, they would be careful not to cross him -which was how he liked it. After all, there was so much in their world which needed correction . . . and a sprite needed to think, didn't he? Especially when he was soon to be called up into the service of the King he pretended to honor . . .

************* 

Whoa! More soon! ^_^ Hope ya'll are liking it!


	4. Part Three: Dreams, Suspicions and Silen...

**A/N** Sorry this took me so long! I haven't been able to work on it lately. However, I did get the time to put this together : http://lsdpeach.batcave.net 

Please Check it out and leave an entry in the slambook! 

*******

_~*~ Part Three: Dreams, Suspicions and Silencing ~*~_

Her dreams were very odd that night, filled with a land better left forgotten . Waking up from the land of sleep, she had a fading image of **him** in her mind, and she was sure he would always be there, forever smirking knowingly. It was enough o make her blood go cold, the thoughts of him . . . and then she'd feel her flesh warm over and blush, her heart begin to flutter. Yes, it was better left forgotten, his face . . . And, it was better left forgotten, the place he reigned over. Still, there were good thoughts that came from the memories of the Labyrinth. She'd made great friends there, those of which she'd not called out to for a half a year at the time. But, how could she do that at college? She was usually in public, in class . . . and if she were in her dorm, Ronni was always around. How would she explain a hairy, horned monster as well as a talking fox and a dwarf to her roommate, or to anyone whom may have a glimpse of them? Sarah missed them all horribly, but . . . it just wasn't a good time to be inviting them into her current life. Maybe when she went home for spring break? Yes, she thought, that's a good idea. It will be so nice to be able to see them all again . . . Spring Break it is, then. 

A movement from the side of the room caused her to leave her thoughts, and Sarah's eyes flashed in the direction of her roommate's bed. Ronni seemed as though she were asleep - though Sarah eye's could be fooling her, since her she hadn't adjusted to the lack of light. 

"Ronni?" She called out, her voice in a low whisper. No reply. Sarah merely nodded her head, as though confirming a statement, then looked up at her ceiling. Soon enough, she was asleep once more - her dreams being images of home and the friends she would then be able to see. What she had not seen in the moments she'd been awake that night, was the red light glowing from the tiny opening of her desk drawer. She had put the crystal in there right before she had gone to bed, after she'd held it in her hands and studied it a bit, to see if there were any other familiarities about the crystal. So far, she'd found nothing.

But then, life was never fair, was it? 

~~~~ 

_The Underground ~_

Jareth was getting annoyed at studying the insides of Sarah's desk, so he threw the crystal in the air, watching as it vanished. He let out a huff of air, the old impatience coming back into him. _Had it ever actually left?_ A small laugh made it's way from his lips, and he leaned back into his throne. Playing for a moment with the pendant of his necklace, he began to think on how to move this plan along. _Should I send Mordred now, or give Saffron another few days? How will she explain knowing him? _ His eyes darted around the throne room, making him regret that action in a second. Goblins were droll and disgusting. Yet, they were born from his magic, and they were his curse. It seemed every fae had a curse to live with in their very long lives . . . that had to be from the sprites' vindictive natures. But then, better a fae then a sprite, so the saying went . . . that vindictive nature caused the sprites their fall from power. And here, their off branching of faes had taken up the dropped reigns. Jareth's kind had been in power for a long while. . . with no rebellions from those who'd made themselves lesser. Still, it made him all the more wary. Perhaps he should be looking deeper into those dark little minds? After all, they complained less of their servitude than they had in years, and this new generation of the original bloodlines were being rather subservient. More so than their parents would have ever debased themselves too. His lip twitched at those implications, and he rose up from his throne. Walking to the nearest window, he turned his thoughts to Mordred . . . that one,_his favorite_ as they called the youth . . . was a sadistic creature. Clever as well. And strong in magic, though Jareth knew he hid most of what he could do. Why hadn't he risen up against him yet? _After all, a creature like that . . ._ Jareth narrowed his eyes at the thoughts, glad that he had some control over the youth. Mordred looked up to him, so he'd noted ever since the youth had come into the court. They'd made the Bog of Eternal Stench together, after all . . . 

"My Lord?" A voice broke his thoughts, and Jareth turned around to be facing the very sprite he'd been thinking of. "You called for me to come to your presence, did you not?"

"Yes. I will have you wait for another two days before you join Saffron." Jareth prowled back to his throne, and then lounged in it as he watched the youth. He found himself studying Mordred's posture, his silver eyes. Nothing seemed amiss, and it gave him a bit of peace. Then, he continued his speech. "Sarah isn't ready for the both of you. After all, she's barely touched her crystal . . . I doubt that you pulling out the enchanted book on her will help much at the moment. The enchantment will only work if she is far into it, and awaking her strong suspicions will do our cause no good." 

"Agreed." Mordred nodded. "Oh, by the way . . . I _checked up_ on those _friends_ of hers, as you told me to."

"And?" 

"_Their_ suspicions have been heightened a bit. Seems the goblins have been running their rot-tooth little mouths." Mordred's cold eyes slid in the directions of a few goblins nearby, some of which were shaking in their makeshift armor. "However, they are silenced for the time being. I have them in my hold, where they will be treated with some consideration as you asked."

"You've done well." Jareth nodded. He sat up in the throne and motioned for Mordred's departure. The sprite - whom Jareth now had pegged as being loyal and not a threat - bowed, and left until he'd be called again. That, of course, would be very soon. Turning his mind to other matters, Jareth's eyes surveyed the room, knowing well which of his goblins were guilty of the charge Mordred had placed upon them. 

A cruel smile slipped 'cross the King's face . . . 

and soon, the air was filled with screaming goblins. 


	5. Part Four: A Scare and ‘The Project’

_ ~*~ Part Four: A Scare and 'The Project' ~*~_

Saffron was curled up, her body floating in the air, slightly above her mattress. She didn't like sleeping on solid things, no matter how soft they were. After all, she was accustomed to air . . . it was the most comfortable way to sleep. To her at least. And, the worst thing was -she couldn't sleep like so in front of Sarah. So many things she couldn't do here, not with Jareth's -Flavor -of- the- Century hanging around her at all times. _Oh no, that'd be giving the game away, damn it all_. She wanted to scream out loud from it. However, there was one consolation . . . so far, Mordred had not shown himself and it had been days since she'd arrived. Either Jareth had a new burst in pride for her, he had decided to wait to send Mordred, or the little prick of a sprite had forgotten his job. That second one was most likely, though the other two were more likable in her opinion. Too bad her opinion couldn't be a fact. She grimaced, closed her eyes again . . . and then the door opened. She was laying on her mattress in a blink, knowing very well she hadn't been seen. Saffron opened her eyes slowly, pretending as though she had just been awakened at her roommate's entrance. 

"Good morning, sleepy head. Have a good cat nap?" Sarah smiled at her, going directly to her own bed and dumping out some books from her book bag. With that done, she gathered up two other hardbacks and stowed them in her pack. "Don't you have a class now?"

"Oh, no!" The other girl cried, hopping off her mattress and glad she'd stayed in her clothes she'd worn out earlier. "I completely forgot about Psychology when I came in after Creative Writing!" She went to her trunk and got her book, then grabbed out a compact mirror and checked her face- for Sarah's sake. The 'make up' she wore was natural for her. It had been for 420 years. From the 'eyeliner' to the 'glitter'. It was the same for most females in the Underground, and for some males as well - no matter what they were or had been before coming there for the rest of their lives. Only the goblins were spared from it totally. The goblins and those little talking worms. 

Sarah, she knew, had already become suspicious of it. Of her makeup, and of the collar she never took off. 'Why doesn't your makeup ever smear?' and 'Why don't you take off that choker, even to go to bed?' Were the questions of the first days they'd known one another. Saffron had cursed Jareth for it all, then excused the make up as smudge proof (I lived in France for a while, wow -do they make great cosmetics!) and the collar as a gift from an old friend (It's a good luck charm he gave me, just like the crystals I have. It's taboo for me to take it off.) _Yeah, I'm gonna unleash it on him when I get back home_, Saffron growled in her mind as she explained these things. She knew of course, at the sake of Sarah's shaking head, that she was not believed. 

"You know, you can just out and say it." That was Sarah then as well, breaking her thoughts. She put down the mirror and looked into the other girl's face. 

"What?" Saffron asked, her voice shaking a little. Had she been found out, and how? Her heart was beating fast - practically ready to rip through her chest at the pace it was going, and her small hands had gone sweaty. _Jareth's gonna kill me!_ Was all she could think. 

"Your makeup is a tattoo, isn't it? That's why it never runs!" Sarah wagged a finger at her, though she was smiling. The girl was obviously proud of herself. Releasing a breath of relief, Saffron nodded her head. 

"You got me" She threw up her hands, then brought them to her face, and rubbed at her 'eyeliner'. "All a tattoo."

"Didn't it hurt?" 

"At times." Saffron told her, truthfully. For, how she'd come by her present 'markings' was rather painful . . . for her soul at least, even if there were times when she thought _that_ had left her too. Then, her blue eyes went to the alarm clock on Sarah's desk. "Oh, and I gotta go. I'll see you at the Library like yesterday!"

"Good!" Sarah called after her. "I hate going into that cafeteria alone!" 

"I hate the cafeteria!"

"But, it's the cheapest place to eat!" Both of the yelled at the same time, finishing the saying. 

~~~

A while later, the two roommates met up again. They had gone to the cafeteria, and had taken their purchases out on the grounds to enjoy the weather while it was still so warm. Both were in rather good moods, and Sarah was giggling over a joke that Ronni had just told her. After a few moments though, Ronni had stopped the merriment on her own part. Her catty eyes were narrowed, and Sarah was sure the girl was repressing a hiss. Turning her face in the direction her roommate was looking, she saw a young man. He had long, black hair and was dressed in a fishnet shirt over vinyl pants and clunky looking boots -all of which was black of course. Around his throat was a black leather dog collar that was decorated in silver spikes. Both of his arms were wrapped with matching silver snake bracelets that started at his wrists and went to his elbows. Sarah had never seen anything like it. Ronni, however, obviously knew the guy -and her thoughts were not happy in his presence. 

"Who is he, Ronni?" 

"This guy I'm working with." She replied, finally looking back at Sarah. At the moment, Saffron was glad she thought all of this out and relayed the story line to Jareth when she'd had the time to. Mordred would know his role, and wouldn't confuse their prey unnecessarily and blow their cover. "His name is Derrick Redmore. We have a Psychology thing due at the end of semester." 

"He looks like your type . . . so why the glaring?" Sarah ventured further.

"He's eyecandy, I'll give him that. But, he's also a pompous ass." 

"Ah." Sarah nodded. "No need to explain further . . . I've dealt with the kind before."

Just then, they were joined by Ronni's 'Project Partner'. He was very handsome close up, and Sarah noticed that he was also wearing body glitter. His eyes were a very pale shade of gray, almost silver, she noted. That was odd, but also to be envied. Not unnatural though, after all . . . one of her friends from highschool had violet eyes -and those had not been contacts. He glimpsed her briefly, then turned his attention to Ronni and sat at her side on the tree root where the girl had been eating. Sarah noticed she looked highly uncomfortable, and she moved away as soon as he got too close. Another note made in her mind was the disappointment he showed for a second before an emotional mask came over his face, and he began on his conversation. 

"So, how's your part of the project coming?" He began. Sarah liked his voice. It had a familiar accent to it as well, not like Ronni's . . . but still very familiar. 

"I'm doing well with it, thank you. Which is something you cannot say for your part." She growled back, making him laugh. 

"You were to initiate it, not me. But, I'm ready to pitch in. Just tell me when is best." His smile seemed bewitching to Sarah, though it was directed at her new found friend and not herself. 

It too spoke of something familiar, something she'd forgotten. Every time she tried to think of it, the image of her crystal popped up. It was, after all, such an enchanting crystal. Enchanting . . . now, why did that word make her feel skittish? She shook of the feeling, then heard as Derrick bayed his farewells. She waved at him, and received a nod. 

"He didn't seem too bad." She stated to Ronni, who was still glaring at his back.

"Give him a bit . . . you'll see what I mean." She replied. 

"So, what's the project anyway?"

"Hypnosis. Intriguing bit too." 

"Mind if I see the notes sometime?" Sarah asked, picking her sandwich back up.

"Sure, give me a few more days though - Derrick has his work to do, after all." 

"I think you like him, and you're just scared to explore that."

"Think what you like, deary. Think what you like." With that, Ronni got up and stretched. "As for me, well . . . I think I'm going to go back to the library for a bit." 

"Okay, see you back in the room." Sarah watched her friend leave, then went back to her sandwich once more - her own mind turning to thoughts of her crystal back in her room.

Little did she know that Jareth was planning now that she'd fallen under the spell his minions were weaving about her. 

***********

More Soon! 


End file.
